Most video games employ a so-called joystick for purposes of generating switch closures in order to control directional movement of an object displayed on the video screen. Generally, such controllers comprise a lever or stick positioned upon a pivot providing means which serves to axially support the handle for movement in an arc in directions radially of the axis of the handle. A substrate carries a plurality of pressure-activated switches or switch contacts disposed in a predetermined pattern about the axis of the handle.
Generally, there are four switches or contacts equiangularly displaced ninety degrees to each other. Such switches may be referred to as spaced at cardinal points or directions. Such switch arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,124,787 and 4,319,099. Movement of the joystick at other than one of the cardinal points must be sensed by the closure of two switches. The system logic, in the case of most video games is arranged to do this. The system logic, however, will require the simultaneous closing of a pair of cardinal switches to sense a direction intermediate to the cardinal points. Often a video game player is not sufficiently skilled to close two switches or contacts simultaneously, or the construction of the assembly is such that it is difficult to repetitively achieve simultaneous closure of two adjacent cardinal point switches to signify an intermediate direction between the four cardinal directions. Also, dependent upon the construction of the switch actuating means operated by the handle, excessive pressure can be applied to a contact on the substrate. If such excessive pressure is repeatedly applied, it is possible that a contact, such as a rivet, could be loosened and lose electrical contact with a circuit path printed or otherwise defined on the substrate. Repetitive application of excessive pressure could damage any type of switching mechanism or contacts utilized to sense the direction of tilt or movement of the handle.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a new joystick mechanism which insures closure of contacts to signify a direction intermediate the cardinal directions. The present invention further provides means for limiting the pressure which can be applied to a switch or switch contact.